


Sisterly Talks

by RedVelvetLadybug



Series: A Blossoming Rose [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Ruby is a good small bean and deserves lots of hugs, Trans Female Character, Yang is best team mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetLadybug/pseuds/RedVelvetLadybug
Summary: Ruby has a bit of a clothing mishap, Yang helps and while they're at it Yang professes her love and support for her brave younger sister. A cute little oneshot.





	Sisterly Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic and general story I've written ever. It's a bit short but it's good for a first start right? A good bit of fluffy sisterly bonding to be found here. I hope you'll like it, and maybe leave a review to tell me how I did. Thanks!
> 
> P.s. this was written on mobile so the format might be a bit weird.

“Ruby! Just-- agh, stay still would you..”

“Yang you’re doing it too tight! I like breathing”

Yang sat on the edge of Blake’s bed with her legs hanging over and Ruby down on the floor below directly in front of her sitting cross-legged with a look of obvious consternation on her face. She held the laces of Ruby’s corset wrapped snugly around her index fingers as she pulled to tighten the progress she had made thus far in doing up her sister’s corset for her. “You know Ruby, I like being there for you with this stuff. I get it’s all new and a lot to learn for you, and wanting to dress the way you want is totally cool but if you’re gonna wear a corset for your huntress gear then you’ll have to learn to lace it up up yourself.”

Ruby sighed and stretched her legs out, leaning back against the bed frame to look up at Yang. “I know but.. this is so hard Yang. Why couldn't I have learned these things growing up like you did? Why couldn't I figure out me sooner? It's not fair..” 

Yang hummed response and continued doing up the corset laces for a short time longer until finally tying it off at the top. “Ruby, I can't say I can understand how you feel about this, about yourself. This is a big change for both of us, and Dad and even Blake and Weiss, but what's most important is that now we can make up for all the time you lost being someone that wasn't the real you here right now” She paused there and patted the spot beside herself, silently asking to come closer. Ruby pulled herself up into her feet and scooted in beside Yang and leaning into her for comfort. Yang put an arm around her and continued speaking, but now with being able to look at Ruby's face. “I love you sis, I always will, no matter what. You're so brave for coming out, and choosing to be the real you instead of pretending to be something else anymore. I mean look at you!” Yang smiled proudly “Dressing up all cute kinda a lot goth-y” 

Ruby snorted sheepishly and turned her body sideways facing Yang’s right side to lightly punch her arm in mock hurt and then went in for a clumsy side hug. “I love you Yang, you're the best big sister ever!”


End file.
